Sepotong Senja Untuk Ibu
by crystalssj
Summary: AU. "Cinta itu sederhana, Kaachan. Seperti halnya hidup..." Mom, I love you till the end of time :* —Happy ShikaIno Fanday!


**S**epotong **S**enja **U**ntuk **I**bu

.

**N**aruto belongs to **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

.

.

_crsytalssj presents_

**AU. Maybe OOC. OC. Typo's. Other.**

_Don't like? Don't read!_

.

**P**oetry – **F**amily – **A**ngst

.

_Saat terindahku bersamamu_

_Saat tertawa dan menangis bersama_

_Selalu menghiasi setiap mimpiku_

_Hari-hari pun berlalu dalam buai senyummu_

_Berjalan seiring detak yang kian menggema_

_Seiring napas yang terus berhembus_

_Bunda, senja itu kian memudar_

_Seperti napasmu yang kian melemah_

_Namun senyumanmu, takkan pernah menghilang_

_Tiga bulan lagi kita bersama_

_Dalam derai luka yang kian menganga_

_Aku tahu semua itu, bunda_

_Biar saja sang takdir mengolok-olokmu_

_Mengejek usiamu yang kian renta_

_Namun aku kan tetap menyayangimu_

_Selamanya—selama napas ini masih milikku…_

**.**

**Happy ShikaIno Fanday!**

**.**

Ino tersenyum bangga melihat putri sulungnya yang sedang membaca puisi di atas panggung itu. Setetes air mata mengalir menyusuri kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk, antara bangga dan sedih.

"Kaachan?" Nara Yoko—putra bungsunya—memiringkan wajah polosnya heran. "Kaachan kenapa?"

Wanita beriris _aquamarine_ itu mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. "Ah, tidak. Kaachan hanya bangga dengan Neesanmu."

Yoko yang masih polos hanya mengangguk saja. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya kembali terfokus pada panggung di depannya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru pelan namun tersirat rasa khawatir. Ia melirik sekilas Ino lalu kembali terpaku pada panggung di depannya.

Ino menunduk, kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Kurasa… begitu," jawabnya pelan diiringi senyum miris di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Shika-kun, menurutmu Azusa-chan akan menang tidak?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa iya, puisinya benar-benar menyentuh."

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. _'_Arigatou_ Azusa-_chan_. _Kaachan_ akan selalu menyayangimu.'_

**..*..**

**Sejak kulihat senyum di wajahmu**

**Aku tahu mulai saat itu**

**Engkaulah detak jantungku**

**Hanya engkau yang mampu mengerti aku**

**Bunda…**

**Dalam sunyi senyapnya kehidupan**

**Kutahu bahwa engkau kan selalu ada**

**Selalu ada untuk menuntunku berjalan**

**..*..**

"_Congratulations_, Azusa-chan!" teriak Ino seketika kemudian memeluk gadis manisnya itu. Sebuah dekapan hangat yang sangat dirindukan Azusa.

"Arigatou…" ucap Azusa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Arigatou semuanya!"

"Neechan hebat!" kata Yoko dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku bangga mempunyai Neechan sepertimu!"

"Haha… Neesan juga bangga mempunyai adik sepertimu, Yoko-kun," kata Azusa bangga seraya mengusap pelan rambut hitam adiknya itu.

"Untuk merayakan kemenangan Neesanmu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan di dekat pantai?" kata Ino ceria diselingi kerlingan nakalnya pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, Kaachan tahu saja kalau aku suka senja!" kata Azusa antusias. "Ng… memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Baru jam empat. Ayo cepat!"

"Azusa, bukankah Kaasanmu juga suka senja?" bisik Shikamaru pelan, kemudian segera pergi menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran.

"Hehe… Tousan benar!" gumam gadis manis beriris _onyx_ itu yang kemudian berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

"Sebahagia itukah, Neesan?" kata Yoko _speechless_ melihat tingkah Azusa yang masih seperti anak kecil seumurannya.

"Kau akan merasakannya nanti, Nak. Sekarang ayo cepat!" ucap Ino halus lalu menggandeng lengan Yoko menuju mobil mereka.

_**..*..**_

_**Mom…**_

_**You would never know how much I love you**_

_**You know if I never showing my love for you**_

_**But I know if you know this**_

_**You know if I still love you**_

_**Love you till the end of time…**_

_**..*..**_

_**Sepotong senja untuk Kaachan**_

_Di ufuk barat itu oranye kian memudar_

_Rona merahnya kian membias menjadi hitam_

_Dengan air laut yang senantiasa mengiringi langkahnya_

_Aku suka senja. Sangat suka_

_Seperti dirimu yang selalu menikmati senja_

_Dan sampai aku tak pernah bosan menuliskannya_

_Sebait mimpi kututurkan bersama senja yang mulai tenggelam_

_Namun keagungannya takkan pernah terganti,_

_Biarpun malam gelap telah membayang_

_Dimanapun engkau berada nanti_

_Aku akan selalu mengenangmu_

_Mengenang kebersamaan di detik ini_

_Karena tak ada yang bisa kaubawa dariku, bunda…_

.

Azusa tersenyum puas tatakala melihat hasil puisinya yang entah ke berapa. Senja selalu memberinya inspirasi dan cerita, seperti Ino yang selalu memberinya napas.

"Kau kenapa Azusa-chan?" ucap Ino halus, membuat Azusa terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya gugup. "Ah, Kaasan lanjutkan saja makannya."

Ino menggeleng pelan seraya terkikik geli, "Hanya makananmu yang belum habis, sayang. Ayo habiskan! Setelah itu kita bermain air."

Azusa tersenyum kaku. Ia merasa malu karena ternyata sedari tadi dirinya sibuk menggoreskan tinta pada buku kecilnya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Go-gomen, ne…" katanya kaku seraya menyuapkan beberapa potongan terakhir makanannya.

.

.

.

"Kaachan ayo kemari!" teriak Yoko antusias dari pinggir pantai. Celana panjangnya saat ini sudah basah kuyup oleh air laut.

"Ayolah Kaasan!" rengek Azusa kemudian menarik lengan Ino menuju ke tempat Yoko. "Tousan juga!"

"Ah, merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru yang kemudian mau tak mau juga harus mengikuti kemana Ino berjalan.

"Kaasan, bukankah kau suka senja?" ucap Azusa pelan memecah keheningan di antara mereka, seraya memainkan air laut menggunakan kaki jenjangnya. Azusa, seorang gadis berambut hitam beriris _onyx_—sama seperti Shikamaru—yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Sedangkan Yoko, pemuda berambut hitam beriris _onyx_, ia sekarang duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP. Hanya berbeda tiga tahun.

Ino tersenyum manis kemudian mengusap pelan dan mengecup kening putri kesayangannya itu. _Aquamarine_-nya berkaca-kaca, menampilkan pantulan senja yang begitu jernih dan tenang.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga suka 'kan, Azusa-chan?"

"Sangat." Azusa menggenggam erat jemari lentik ibunya itu. "Bagiku, senja adalah segalanya. Senja bukan hanya sekedar karya Tuhan di penghujung hari. Senja memberikanku banyak arti."

Di balik punggung Ino, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian duduk di atas pasir—menemani Yoko yang sedang bermain.

"Kau tahu banyak soal senja, ya," ucap Ino miris lalu memandang lekat-lekat cakrawala di hadapannya itu.

"Kaachan, umurmu menurutku masih muda. Namun sayangnya setiap manusia itu akan tenggelam seperti senja. Dari pagi terik hingga senja yang terus memudar lalu tenggelam, aku tahu tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Aku memang masih kecil, karena itulah aku masih membutuhkan kehangatan senjamu. Begitu juga Yoko. Pemuda kecil itu juga sangat menyukai senja. Baginya, senja itu adalah anugerah Tuhan yang begitu sempurna." Azusa menghela napas pelan, mencoba mengatur Irama detak jantungnya.

"Senja meskipun dia akan memudar lalu gelap, namun hangatnya tetap terjamah oleh seluruh umat manusia."

"…"

"Cinta itu sederhana, Kaachan. Seperti halnya hidup. Saat bayi, kita terlahir, seperti pagi hari. Kemudian kita beranjak dewasa, lalu seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan kita akan tua, seperti senja yang terus memudar. Lalu kita akan meninggal, seperti senja yang digantikan malam.

Maka setelahnya tugas kita di dunia ini selesai. Mungkin malam itu dingin, namun kehangatan senja akan selalu berbekas hingga pagi kembali menjelang. Tak ada manusia yang bisa hidup kembali meskipun malam telah berganti siang. Namun aku tahu kalau mereka yang sudah tiada akan tetap hidup di sini, di hati kita yang paling terdalam."

Setetes _liquid_ bening itu kembali mengalir dari _aquamarine_ Ino. Wanita itu terisak mendengar penuturan putrinya yang begitu mengerti keadaannya sekarang ini. Ia bangga pernah melahirkan Azusa, seorang gadis yang teramat menyayangi ibunya.

"Azusa-chan… terima kasih karena kau telah menyayangi Kaachan. Kaachan sangat bangga pernah memiliki seorang putri sepertimu. Kau, Yoko dan Tousanmu adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah Kaachan miliki."

Azusa memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Ino. Ia terisak. Tekadnya yang semula berusaha untuk tidak menangis itu runtuh. Hatinya terasa begitu teriris kala mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana yang lain jika Kaachan pergi nanti. Tapi—hey, siapa yang tahu kalau Kaachan akan pergi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu Azusa-chan, dokter hanya memprediksikan saja. Jadi, jangan sedih lagi, ya. Kaachan sayang kalian semua."

"Kaachan, sepotong senja ini akan selalu kuingat. Ini adalah sepotong senja terakhirmu, 'kan? Semoga kau senang. Dirimu di hatiku takkan terganti." Azusa menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kaachan… berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup di hati kami. A-aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. _Mom, I love you till the end of time_…"

"Arigatou, Azusa-chan. Kaachan juga mencintaimu."

"Hm? Bagaimana dengan kami?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum miris kemudian segera memeluk Ino dan Azusa, diikuti oleh Yoko—yang ternyata sedari tadi mereka sudah menangis menyaksikan adegan drama Ino dan Azusa.

"Azusa, Kaachanmu takkan pernah meninggalkan kita semua. Percayalah. Tousan akan sangat terpukul jika hal itu terjadi…"

**.**

**Terima kasih bunda atas segala kasih sayangmu selama ini**

**Kasih sayangmu begitu dalam**

**Aku takkan pernah melupakan semuanya**

**Karena detik-detik ini begitu berharga bagiku**

**Maafkan aku…**

**Aku tak berguna bagimu**

**Aku hanya bisa menjadi gadis yang cengeng**

**Setiap hari aku hanya bisa menangis dan meraung**

**Tanpa tahu betapa sulitnya engkau bekerja bagiku**

**Bunda…**

_**I love you till the end of time**_

**.**

_**~ end ~**_

**.**

_**P**__erpisahan __**b**__ukanlah __**d**__uka_

_**M**__eskipun __**m**__enyisakan __**l**__uka…_

.

Aloha ;) lama tak berjumpa minna-san! Haha… saya sudah lama vakum sehingga kaku lagi nulisnyaaa~ jadi, maafkanlah saya yang *lagi-lagi* membawakan fiksi angst yang tak bermutu. Yang sangat tak menyentuh, gaje, pendek, kurang berasa, pokoknya kurang bangeeet T^T

Oleh karenanya, saya minta kritik dan saran yaa~ haha

Ng… sekian saja dari saya, berhubung masih banyak tugas yang belum dikerjakan. Kalau ada pertanyaan, silakan hubungi saya via PM ataupun melalui _social media_ saya yang bisa dilihat di _profile_ saya #eaaaaa

.

.

_**Last words, arigatou gozaimasu and see you next time (:**_

.

.

_**Dedicated for my mom :***_

_**And**_

_**Otanjoubi omedettou **__**N**__**ara **__**S**__**hikamaru and **__**Y**__**amanaka **__**I**__**no!**_


End file.
